


The Wrong Dom

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Series: Supernatural Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Punishment, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: When your Dominant shows an unwanted side of himself, you return to the bunker broken and bruised. Luckily Sammy is there to pick up the pieces, and who knew that you shared a kink?Warning: the start of this fic contains an example of a very unhealthy sub/Dom relationship.





	The Wrong Dom

The smack of a rough hand against your bare, already burning backside made you cry out in pain. "Please, stop." You begged, squirming your body against the lap you were currently forcibly laid over, in an attempt to dodge the next blow.

"Keep still," replied the gruff voice of your Dominant, James, one hand pressing firmly into the small of your back to keep you in place. "We're not done until I say we are."

Another slap stung at your skin, then another, and another, all the while you writhed and sobbed from the pain. "What are you being punished for?" The man asked, pausing the assault on your flesh to wait for an answer.

You tried to keep your voice from quivering as you replied, "Because I used my safe word when I didn't need to." 

_Except, I did need to,_ you thought angrily, fresh tears prickling at your eyes. You could still feel where his hands had gripped your neck tightly, and you were glad that you'd worn a scarf on the chilly November night. You didn't want to have to explain to the boys why your neck was very likely sporting hand-shaped bruises.

More blows reined down on your body, switching sporadically between your thighs, ass cheeks and lower back, causing you to writhe pointlessly against him.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson yet?" He asked as you desolved into hysterical sobs, his voice dangling the threat of more punishment if you dared say anything but yes.

"Y- Yes, S- Sir." You answered, your trembling voice barely able to get the words out through sobs.

"Good, then you're forgiven." He kissed you on the back of your head gently, and you could feel one of his hands softly carress your sore skin.

Relief instantly washed over you, glad for your punishment to be over. But just as you began to relax your aching body, you were caught off guard when another smack landed on your raw bum.

The Dominant chuckled as you let out a loud cry of anguish. "I'm done now," he promised, "I just couldn't resist one last spank when you're so beautifully broken on my lap like that."

Quickly, you pushed your body forward, away from his lap and into the furthest section of the hard bed. You sat yourself into a cross-legged position, your ass stinging against the rough cotton, but you made sure to be careful not to shield your breasts with your arms - he hated it when you denied him from being able to see every inch of you, and you couldn't take any more punishment tonight.

He seemed to have little interest in your body though, as he grabbed the tangled heap of your clothes from the floor and threw them at you. "Get dressed and go, I'm not in the mood to fuck you tonight."

Even after his rough treatment, you felt a jolt of sadness in the pit of your stomach at his quick dismissal of you. Up until recently, he'd been the perfect Dominant, so kind and loving that you were willing to do anything for him. You weren't sure what had changed, perhaps he was just getting comfortable enough with you to show a rougher side of himself. You didn't mind, but despite Castiel's healing the night before, you were still sore from your previous hunt.

"Could we cuddle for a little bit?" You asked nervously. "It was a bit... Intense tonight."

The man scoffed, "You think that you deserve a cuddle after pussying out on me like that?"

A hard frown lined on your face. You'd been punished before, but to be completely denied aftercare? That was a first. "Ok," you resigned after a beat, your voice waivering, and you dressed in silence, slipping quickly from the small apartment. You chanced a look back at him, but he'd already laid himself down on the bed, his back to you.

* * * *

You had hoped to be able to slip passed Sam and Dean, but both brothers were still up, beers in hand as they laughed in friendly discussion with Castiel.

"Hey y/n," Dean called cheerily as he spotted you. "Come and grab a pew."

You kept your head down, hoping that if you didn't make eye contact that they wouldn't notice the redness around your eyes from all of your tears. "Hey Dean." You managed a fake smile. "Look, I'm beat, I'm just gonna make it an early one." You told him, hoping your voice didn't give you away.

You barely managed another step when Dean stopped you. "Hold it."

Standing up, he walked towards you, frowning as he caught sight of your face. Up close there was no way that he hadn't noticed the puffiness of your eyes or your streaky mascara.

"What happened?" He asked gently. "Was it that James guy? I swear y/n, if he's hurt you."

You shook your head. "I'm fine Dean," you lied, giving him the best smile that you could muster. "Just a silly argument, that's all."

Without giving him time to reply, you headed to your bedroom. You could feel three pairs of eyes burning into the back of you, and you forced your aching body to hide the pain, walking as though you weren't in total agony from the fifty or so spanks you had just recieved.

In the privacy of your own room, you stripped off your scarf and coat in front of the mirror. Even only shedding a few layers had made angry bruises to your neck visable, you dreaded to think what the rest of you looked like, but continued to strip.

Pulling your dress up over your head, you could see purple bruising peeking out from the lace of your bra from where James had grabbed your breasts harshly. 

Turning to the side, your eyes prickled with tears of shame. The base of your back was one giant matt of black, and your thighs matched. Your ass was undoubtably the same underneath the thin material of your panties.

Needing to know, you pulled them down, a strangled sob forcing it's way out of your mouth as you caught sight of your rear. Running your hands over the blackened skin, you felt sick to think that the man you'd devoted your body and obedience to would leave you in such a state.

Hearing the doorknob turn broke you from your thoughts, you reached for your coat to cover yourself, but Castiel stood in the doorway before you even managed to pick it up, his mouth agape as his eyes raked over your broken body.

"y/n," Castiel said your name unsurely. "Who did this to you?"

You sat on the bed, pulling your coat over your frame pointlessly, as he had already seen enough. "Cas," you said, keeping your voice even and reassuring. "This is nothing, it's just a human thing. You wouldn't understand."

"I've been human before." Castiel reminded you. "And never have I come home looking like that, nor have I ever done that to somebody else."

"Really Cas, it's nothing." You looked away from him, ashamed.

Castiel looked at you disaprovingly, but you held your ground, unwilling to discuss what had happened. You were already reeling inside, perhaps even more so from the rejection than the punishment. If the boys found out what you were into, you were scared they'd reject you too, for who you were.

"At least let me heal you," he relented, stepping forward and touching your bare shoulder before you could respond.

The pain lessened, leaving you with nothing but a little soreness, and a lot of shame and hurt. Castiel gave you a look of pity that made your cheeks burn, before he turned and left the room.

Instantly your emotions overtook you, and you felt vomit rise in your thoat. Rushing, you barely made it to the bathroom before you brought up the contents of your stomach into the previously spotless white toilet bowl.

* * * *

"Well?" Sam asked Castiel in concern as the angel returned to the lounge.

Castiel sighed as he sat back down. "It's not good. She wouldn't talk to me, but when I entered her room she was in a state of undress, and there were... Bruises."

"Bruises?" Sam asked with a grimace. "Her boyfriend did that to her?"

Castiel nodded, frowing hard. "She wouldn't talk to me, but when I healed her I used the opportunity to read her mind. What he did to her..." He trailed off, not wanting to continue. "It wasn't good."

"That bastard!" Dean growled, slamming his beer into the table and standing up angrily, heading toward the door. "I'll kill him!"

"Dean, wait." Sam called after him, but Dean had already grabbed his jacket and was storming out of the room.

Sam sank back in his chair, shaking his head.

"Should I go after him?" Castiel asked, standing up.

"Please," Sam asked, "I need to go talk to y/n."

* * * *

You were laid under your thick duvet, having changed into a clean black tank top and shorts. Your tears flowed silently as you tried to figure out where you'd gone wrong. The way James had acted when you left had broken you more than the beating, and you wondered if he even loved you anymore.

A gentle knock on the door made you sit up, wiping the tears from your face. No doubt Cas had told the brothers about your brusies, and you weren't suprised to see Sam open the door when you called for whoever it was to come inside. Sam was always the go-to guy when it came to being the understanding one. But you didn't know if he'd ever understand this.

"Hey," Sam said quietly, giving you a soft smile as he sat down on your bed, the mattress sagging slightly from the weight of his gargantuan stature. "Do you want to talk?"

"Do I have a choice?" You asked knowingly. "How is Dean taking things?"

"You know what Dean's like, he's gone after him."

At Sam's words, worry knotted in your stomach. "He can't! Sam, this isn't his fault."

Sam shushed you soothingly, "Hey, relax. Cas has gone after him. It'll be fine." He promised. "But I don't want you seeing him again."

"No," you said, refusing to agree. "What happened tonight, it wasn't the norm. I know what Cas must have thought, but it's not what it looked like."

"Not what it looked like?" Sam repeated with an arched eyebrow. "You come home, limping, and according to Cas, you looked like one giant bruise. How is there any other explaination other than he's a piece of shit abuser?"

You sobbed at his words. "Sam, look, I admit that I looked a mess. But we were just having fun. It's not his fault that it got out of hand."

"Fun?" Sam asked. "Do you know who gets beaten up for fun? Masochists."

You tore your eyes from his quickly, taking a particular interest in the dirt under your fingernails.

"y/n?" Sam asked, putting his fingers under your chin softly and tilting your head up to look at him. "You're a masochist?"

You flushed pink, heart racing. "More submissive than masochist, but yes." You admitted.

"And you wanted... Whatever it was that he did to you tonight?"

You opened your mouth to agree, but the lie was so palpable that you could almost taste it on your tongue as you went to speak. Instead, you changed your yes, to a "mostly."

"What do you mean by mostly?" Sam asked, stroking away a tear as it started to spill from your eyes.

"He wasn't happy when I had to use my safeword. I think the term was 'pussying out.' So he punished me, I think he was daring me to say it again and see what happened."

Sam's expression suddenly turned hard. "Does no one pay attention to 'risk aware consentual kink' anymore? I swear, ever since that fucking movie..."

You gave him a puzzled look. "Sammy, how do you know about RACK?"

Sam swallowed, looking a little embarassed himself. "If you needed someone to dominate you y/n, you should have just said."

Eyes wide, you looked at him in shock. "Even if... But... You're not attracted to me."

Sam laughed as you stumbled over your words. "Not attracted to you? y/n, you're so adorable."

And with that, his mouth was at yours. He kissed you tentatively, waiting for you to part your lips and grant him access before he pulled you gently towards him and entwined his hands in your hair.

His kiss was sweet, careful. Every movement of his lips and tongue felt like caresses rather than the roughness that you were used to from a man.

When he broke away, he took your face into his hands, enjoying the sight of the first smile you'd had all night. "How could I not be attracted to you y/n, you're beautiful."

Feeling relaxed after his admission, you moved the duvet out of the way and climbed onto his lap, sinking your face into his firm chest and crying openly.

"It's ok," Sam soothed, stroking the back of your hair. "I'm here."

He held you tightly as you cried, sensing that you needed this badly. "After he punished me, he just told me to leave." You told him, now feeling safe enough to tell him what was really on your mind. "I thought I was doing my best, but the way he acted tonight... Maybe I'm not cut out to be a submissive."

Sam held you close, his flannel shirt absorbing the bulk of your tears. "I don't want you seeing him again, y/n." He told you again softly. "You should not be punished for needing to safeword. And the fact that he didn't take care of you when you needed him proves that he's not good enough for you." This time you didn't disagree.

Sitting up to look at him, you bit your lip. "Did you mean it? About coming to you when I'm needing to submit?" You asked him, wanting to wash away the memories of tonight.

"I want you to stand up." Sam told you, and curiously you slid from his knee and stood in front of him.

"Now take your top off, slowly."

You slipped the thin material of the tank top over your head, leaving your chest completely exposed. Sam exhaled loudly, his eyes taking in every inch of your bare chest with aproval.

"Now the shorts."

Continuing to follow his instructions, you pulled your shorts down past your hips, feeling exposed but excited as he watched you earnestly.

"Turn around."

You spun, hearing him groan as he caught sight of your perky backside. "Fuck, you're perfect." He told you, and you heard him accend from the bed.

Kisses tickled your neck as he came up behind you. "I don't want this to be a rebound for you." Sam told you. "I've wanted you for a long time. But my experiences with vanilla relationships never turned out great, I didn't want to ruin our friendship by exposing you to a side of me that I didn't know you would like."

"I wanted you too Sammy." You smiled, reminicing all of the times when you'd been so close to daring kiss him, but chickening out at the last moment.

Sam continued to kiss your neck, his hands sliding around to caress your naked breasts. 

"I want to fuck you, I want to leave marks, show everybody, especially that dick, that you're all mine." Your body responded to his words, your cunt getting wet as he spoke.

"But not tonight." He told you. "Tonight I'm going to make love to you, and show you how beautiful and worthy of love you are."

Spinning you around, he took you in his arms and laid you softly on the bed, taking a moment to enjoy your naked body before ripping his shirt over his head.

You'd seen him shirtless before, but right now, with that lustful look in his eyes, you couldn't tear your eyes away from his muscles. 

Sam stood in front of you, his hipbones protruding in a way that was almost unfairly attractive. "Jeans off too." You commanded, making Sam chuckle.

"Don't get used to bossing me around, I'm not a switch." He told you, but unbuttoned his jeans anyway, revealing a massive bulge in his boxers.

You enjoyed the sight immensely, but you wanted more. "Underwear, now." You ordered, and Sam pulled them down, his long, thick cock springing out, fully errect.

Not wasting any time, Sam straddled your hips, kissing your lips tenderly as his cock rubbed against your glistening wet pussy.

"I want to savour this," he told you as he began trailing kisses down your neck, across your collarbone, and painfully slowly down to your breasts.

He licked at your right nipple gently, and your breathing hitched a little. He cupped your other breast with one hand before pinching your left nipple, taking the right one into his mouth and nibbling softly.

You moaned in pleasure, your core tightening as you felt as though you could cum from his mouth on your nipples alone.

When you got close though, Sam stopped, taking his hand away from your breast and sliding it down your smooth waist. He kissed down the centre of your stomach.

His hand reached your cunt before his mouth did, and he lightly spread your wetness up to your clit, rubbing wide circles around it, not touching the sensitive nub.

"Sammy, please," you groaned. "Touch me."

"Sammy?" He asked, nipping at your pubic mound gently with his teeth. "You got the first letter right."

"Sir," you corrected, "Sir. Please."

"Is this what you want?" Sam asked as he lowered his mouth to your desperate cunt, his tongue replacing his fingers' teasing minstrations.

"More." You begged. "I need more."

Sam flicked his tongue against your clit, giving you exactly what you needed, making your hips buck against his face.

He slid a finger inside your entrance, another one following quickly. "You're so tight, so perfect." He breathed against your clit as he filled you. "And you taste so good." He sucked hard on your clit at the same time that he curved his fingers inside you, hitting your g-spot and making you mewl in pleasure.

You could feel your core tightening again, your walls clamping against his fingers. "Fuck, Sammy... Sir... You're going to make me cum."

Sam stopped imediately, coming back up to kiss you, letting you taste yourself on his tongue.

Not breaking the kiss, you slipped your hand into the top draw of your bedside cabinet, feeling around for a condom.

Finding it, you awkwardly tore open the silver packet with one hand, the other too busily entwined in Sam's hair.

You slid the condom on his cock, and he kissed you harder as he felt your touch. "Next time, I want to taste you." You told him as you broke away from the kiss. "But right now, I want you inside of me."

Sam didn't need any more encouragement, thrusting into you easily with how wet you were. You moaned as he entered you. "Fuck, you feel so good." He praised as he pumped his cock in and out of you. "So beautiful, so perfect. Mine."

His lips crashed against yours again, and you whimpered into his mouth as you felt your orgasm getting close.

Sam must have felt you tighten around him, because he broke away from the kiss just long enough to say "Cum with me."

With Sam's encouragement, you let go, pleasure rippling through your body as his cock jerked inside of you. Your hips bucked, milking his cock with your pussy, and you could feel Sam's moans vibrate the tip of your tongue.

In a few quick minutes, you'd both cleaned up and were under the blankets. Sam tilted you onto your side one strong arm wrapping around you.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked you, kissing your neck. "I don't want to be the guy that swoops in while your vunerable."

"Sammy, I want this." You told him, taking his hand and interlocking both of your fingers together.

"You're perfect y/n, I'll never treat you like he did I swear."

"I know." You said honestly. "But Sammy, I'm sleepy, and I don't want to think about him when I have you beside me."

"Sleep then," Sam told you, giving you a final kiss on your neck before pulling you tight against his bare skin. "Good night beautiful."

You reached for your light, flicking the room into darkness. "Goodnight Sam."


End file.
